


Dresses and Dreams

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, bridal shop AU, cuteness, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Mckirk Drabble where Jen owns a bridalwear shop and meets a cute, but disgruntled customer.





	Dresses and Dreams

McKirk Bridal shop

Jen was floating in a daydreamy haze as she sorted and hung up the new gowns she’d acquired. She was very pleased with her latest purchases and was reverently looking over each one and conjuring castles in the air, about the future wearers and possible ceremony settings they would be most suited for. A lacy number she pictured in a quaint garden backdrop, a sultry mermaid at a country club or beach wedding, and a gorgeous ballgown at a church or hotel ceremony. Nothing made Jen Kirk happier than seeing a glowing bride declaring “this is the one”. Her goal in life was to make every bride feel and look amazing on her special day. She hummed to herself as she hung the last garment bag and began attaching the price tags. The door bell tinkled as someone entered and Jen put down her supplies to wait on the customer. Her assisstant, Gaila, was currently busy with a bride to be, so Jen was juggling duties. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” she asked the uncomfortable looking man at the counter. 

“I’m here to pick up a dress for my daughter. She’s a flower girl.” 

He wrinkled his nose, clearly annoyed at having to walk in the building.

Jen smiled knowingly. 

“Ah, yes. What’s her name and the bride’s name?” she asked, turning to search through the racks of dresses ready to be picked up.

“Joanna McCoy,” he replied. “Bride is Nyota Uhura.” 

This information made Jen beam as she found the correct dress, a dainty number with a blue and silver sash, from the rack and turned back to the grumpy brunetty standing before her.

“That’s so cool!” she exclaimed. “It appears we have mutual friends. I’m a bridesmaid for Nyota. We were co-workers for quite some time.” 

The man just grunted an acknowledgement, clearly not in the mood for friendly chatter.

“What a shame,” Jen thought. “He’s pretty stunning, too. Hope his wife has the patience of a saint to put up with that.”

Her eyes drifted down to his hand, but saw no wedding ring, which didn’t surprise her overly much. She plastered a smile on her face and rang up the sale, biting her tongue to keep from saying something sarcastic about the scowls he had given her shop.

Presently the man heaved a sigh.

 

“Sorry, that was rude of me,” he apologized. “I just can’t deal with wedding stuff. Gives me the willies. So much fluff and expense for one day. Half the time the marriage doesn’t even last long enough to pay off the wedding. But Jo loves her dress and to see her happy in it, will be good by me, so….thanks.”

His apologetic smile melted Jen’s heart despite her sadness at his cynicism, which probably stemmed from a bad experience. 

“You’re welcome. Joanna is going to be stunning and I can’t wait to meet her,” she said warmly. “Have a good day, Mr. McCoy. Maybe we’ll meet again at the wedding.”

“Probably,” he answered, picking up the garment bag. “Thanks again.”

Jen shamelessly admired him as he walked out the door. She’d make it a point to say hi at least. She went back to stocking, but this time images of hazel eyes were imprinted in her brain.


End file.
